first love
by kiene
Summary: sakura has lost her first love leaving her all alone and in pain. SasuSaku ItaSaku


**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto..

* * *

Everything seemed right in Konoha, children from academy are now going home, gennins are with their respective groups, chuunins and jounins are having fun others are busy with their students and some with their duties. But though everything seemed fine, this is not an ordinary day for her. She fixed herself. She wears a pink flowery kimono and let her long, silky, bubblegum hair shine and flow on her back. Then after her finishing touches she checks her appearance before closing the door before her. 

She walks in the soon-to-be-busy streets of Konoha, stalls and establishments are preparing for the busy day. It is very early in the morning and she hopes Ino is already awake. She reached her destination and as she expected Ino is still slumbered on her bed. _Is taking care of this flower shop is that very tiring?_ she thought. Sighing, she knocks on the wooden door.

knock

knock

After knocking to that doomed wooden door for Sakura-feels-like-forever she is slowly loosing her patience and oblivious that she is already banging the door with her fists. Sakura is always known for having thin patience and now she is really trying hard to control her temper. _Cool down… Sakura cool _down she inhale then exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Just one more minute and for sure she really can't hold it back. It is very early to be pissed off. Good thing blonde head had appeared before her before she really bombarded Ino's little, doomed door.

Ino opened the door, "Ohayou!! Minna-san!!"

"…."

"Oh., it's you.. Sakura-forehead?" she grinned still unconscious of Sakura's thinning patience.

"Geez.. Ino"

"Hey. What took you here??" Ino gazed at her appearance from head to toe. "Is there any occasion?" she suddenly asked.

"Ino.. I understand if you already forgot it, actually today is his 5th death anniversary" Sakura replied. Trace of sadness and grief is still evident in her voice; she looked at the ground fighting her tears back and stopping herself in breaking down in front of Ino.

"Sakura. I understand so I supposed that's the reason why you're so early today" she smiled sadly and gave Sakura a tap on her shoulder, "Nah., cheer up girl!! Comm'onI have something for you" she led her inside her house. _Sakura I know it's hard, isn't it? I wish, someday, someone will help u through.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Ino.. I really can count on you" she beamed at her. _

"Don't mention it forehead girl.. You'd better go now, I'm sorry I can't go with you.." she state apologetically.

"Okay.. Don't worry about it Ino" she looked at her with assurance "See you later" with then she disappeared with a poof.

She jumped through the roofs of Konoha, noticing how peaceful and happy her fellowmen were. It looked like many had already forgotten this day but except for her -she would never or could never forget this day every year for today is his 5th death anniversary.

* * *

_Clouds are gradually forming and slowly covering and blocking the sunlight. Then it started with little droplets of water and bit by bit it started to become stronger. But she doesn't care whether she'll get wet or catch some cold. Then with just seconds away rain pours down heavily as if giving its condolence._

_Cold…_

_She feels cold. She feels cold not because of the rain but maybe because of what happened. She never imagined it would be their last. She feels the coldness inside and it seems that rain helps to make her feel better, numbing all her feelings inside. She wished that time rain can wash away all the pain all the heartache._

"_You said you're going to train with me… always" she utter under the rain. It is hard to see if it is just the droplets or her tears, she doesn't know and doesn't care at all._

"_You said we will both become jounins then ANBU and I will be your medic… forever" she continued even though it is hard. She felt like there is something blocking her throat._

"_You promised me.._

_that_

_we will always be together" she then can't hold on and broke down and cry. Cry herself out.. Cry out all the pain inside. She had been stopping and controlling all her tears since his wake is started up to his burial this morning. _

"_You promised you wont leave me, no matter what!! But what did you do?? Why did you have to do that… Why?? Why?? Answer me.." she slam the marble where his name is written hoping to received an answer as she sobbed on the marble, mud caking her pink locks. This is too much pain for her to bear._

Every single memory flowed back again. She has learned to welcome every memory of him, when they were still kids, when they both set their feet on academy and have their respecting gennin group, when they were still together and happy. It is already 5 yrs and she's not expecting that she really did survive every morning and night of her life without him. She's now 22 and one of the most promising ninja in Konoha just like Sasuke and Naruto. She is under the fifth and Tsunade believe that she will be able to surpass her abilities someday, being the best medic in the history of Konoha. She is flattered every time this is mentioned however if they only knew she is really doing this to at least fulfill some parts of their dreams when they were still chuunins.

"hn." Raven-haired boy approached her, his hands in his pockets as he coolly walked to her.

"Oh.. Ohayou Sasuke-kun" she greeted him her green eyes radiating with some happiness.

"Too early ne? huh? Why are you so happy Sakura?" he said wondering what's with his girl best friend.

"Yap. Uhm I just want to enjoy the serenity of the place and the freshness of morning, you know. Uhm, nothing special actually I'm just glad you're here with me.. I thought you forget your brother's anniversary.. Now I bet he's happy up there" she said with a smile on her face while looking at the blue clear sky.

"hn" he stared at her while the morning breeze blows her long pink hair, her cute, innocent smile that always blows his fatigue away not to mention her captivating jade eyes and unusual cherry hair the two features of her that makes her unique. And all Sasuke can think is with her rare beauty makes she looked like a real deity, he knows everyone knows about that even though she is too unaware of the truth.

_Like what he expected, he would saw her here. He saw her standing steady under the rain as if she doesn't care being wet or having cold or anything. She's very occupied with her thoughts that she didn't sensed him at all. He slowly walked to her to offer her some comfort and to protect her from the cold droplets of rain. But before he could really move to her she closed her eyes and feels every water droplets that touched her skin as if enjoying every bead of rain._

"_You said you're going to train with me… always" he heard her say with pain in her voice. He really can't disguise her tears from the tears of rain but he is certainly sure that she let her tears out._

"_You said we will both become jounins then ANBU and I will be your medic… forever" she murmured under the rain with her broken voice but despite of the noise from rain he can hear every word clearly._

"_You promised me that we will always be together" she said breaking down to the forest floor, crying herself out. He want to embrace her tell her it will be all right but he didn't. Inside him he is also having the pain maybe not like what she has, but at least he can relate to the coldness she felt inside. He understands how strong she really is. Struggling to make-a-face pretending nothing is wrong when she felt everything is broken inside. Now he understands why his older brother is so close to her, why he treasures someone like her. She's might be delicate and fragile but she can be strong in her own ways. He regret saying painful words to her, he even don't know why he did that maybe because of jealousy he felt that time._

_He saw her in pain. But there's nothing he can do now. Time will heal the wounds. She will definitely heal he is sure of that. Even though she is the most in pain than everyone else, than him Uchiha Sasuke he is certain she'll be able to bloom again. _

"_Sakura" _he glances at her while she is busy in her own thoughts. He looked at the Sakura before him, she looked the same but he knows she is still wounded even after those 5 long years.

* * *

"_Do you realize what you've done?? I thought you love her and wont hurt her.. But why do you have to punish her this way I know she is sometimes bad-tempered and childish but I am sure she is serious with you"_ he looked at his tomb, blaming him for every pain she had. He remembered when his brother told him that he love this special girl and promised he will not hurt her. "_Itachi, I let you have her even though it pains inside because I know she will be happy with you.. But how could you break her fragile heart when you are the one who said who would protect her"

* * *

A/N: review plz.. nn  
thnx.. (have nothing to say) heehehe _


End file.
